


Just Us Two

by thundercracer



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Some form of dissociation, but it's mostly fluffy so it's ok, teeny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercracer/pseuds/thundercracer
Summary: Freezerburn Week 2018 Day 1: Alone TogetherWeiss was used to being alone; at least, she used to be. Now she doesn't know what to do with herself if she's just by herself.





	Just Us Two

It wasn’t often that Weiss was left to her own devices. Not recently, at least - ever since she came to Vale. Since she enrolled in Beacon and met all of the zany, wacky people she interacted with on a day to day basis. Weiss almost forgot what it was like to be lonely. 

 

Before she found herself alone in their dorm room for the first time in months. It was uncomfortably silent without Ruby’s incoherent babbling and Yang’s bravado. There was usually at least Blake there to offer the gentle sound of flipping pages. 

 

Blake and Ruby’s absence could be explained by the training mission they’d been sent on. Ruby told her that her and Blake’s specialties were needed and that it would be a good idea for them to swap partners every once in a while. And, while Weiss agreed, Yang was rarely around when her sister wasn’t. 

 

She and Yang had made great leaps and bounds in progress since their initial interactions at the beginning of the school year. But… the two of them, in her mind, couldn’t be considered  _ close _ . Weiss didn’t consider herself close with… well, anyone aside from Winter. And even that was somewhat shaky by most people’s standards, really. Ruby was the closest thing she’d ever had to a friend, she supposed…

 

But Yang was just a little different. Weiss knew from day one, even subconsciously past her spoiled and prejudiced upbringing clouding her better judgement, that Yang Xiao Long was… just a good person. She was better than Weiss… 

 

Sure, the tall, rugged girl had a good temper and a love for fisticuffs but… She was warm. Yang was kind. Weiss… wanted to be that. Wanted to be allowed to be kind. But then she would be roughly remembered the kind of world they lived in; the kind of world  _ she _ lived in. She couldn’t afford kindness. Not with the SDC on her shoulders and her father’s glare at her back.

 

Which brought her right back to her current predicament. Being left all alone in their glaringly silent dorm room. 

 

She sat there and waited… and waited… and waited some more. And no sign of Yang. Part of her worried, but she figured her dorm mate must have preferred rooming with JNPR across the hall to staying in a room alone with Weiss Schnee. The hours that ticked on after that consideration did nothing to lighten her mood. 

 

And yet she sat there, not having moved from that spot in hours. Before she knew it, she was dissociating, simply staring at the wall stoic and still as her mind raced.

 

Suddenly the door to their dorm opened, but Weiss couldn’t bring herself to look up at whoever entered. Yang? Weiss didn’t know.

 

She blinked in upset surprise as the lights in the room were flicked on. Weiss hadn’t even been aware that it had gotten dark… She heard a gasp in surprise before recognizing Yang laughing lightly. 

 

“Gee Weiss! You really gave me a surprise there. Why were all the lights off?” Weiss heard shuffling and footsteps as Yang moved around the room. “Tryin’ to take a nap or something?”

 

Weiss went to speak, but found her throat constrict against her will. She felt her eyes well up in frustration.

 

_ Come on Weiss… look her in the eye when she speaks to you… that’s how a Schnee is supposed to behave. Dismiss yourself from your pity party and pretend things are alright! _

 

But she couldn’t bring herself to. 

 

“Weiss?”

 

_ Go away… _

 

Yang was in her line of sight within seconds, in her face practically. Her concern was blatant and she pressed the back of her hand against Weiss’s forehead, worried.

 

“You okay there, Ice Queen?”

 

Weiss managed to answer, “I’m alright…” in the most croaky voice she might have ever had.

 

Yang’s expression turned incredulous. “That certainly didn’t  _ sound _ alright to me, princess. Have you… drinken any water today? Have you eaten?”

 

Now that Weiss thought about it, she hadn’t done either of those all day. She hadn’t… moved all day, really.

 

Not finding the energy to speak she simply shook her head no.

 

“Weiss…” Yang looked upset. Weiss made her upset… what else was new? Who else would she have to disappoint before-

Yang took her shoulders and looked her dead in the eye. “Weiss, I’m here, okay? You’re gonna be fine. I’m here for you. I don’t know what’s wrong, but I’m here.”

 

_ I’m here… _

 

The tears that prickled at the corners of Weiss’s eyes, sharp and hot, gathered heavier. Her eyes glossed over as fat, plump tears poured over her cheeks. She couldn’t help the strangled whimper that escaped her as she buried her face into the palms of her hands. 

 

“Woah there…” Yang’s voice was light… calm but tender. She felt the space on the mattress next to her dip with the weight of another person and she was swiftly wrapped up in the embrace of someone. It was… a new experience, certainly. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been hugged…

 

Any attempts she’d been making in getting her tears to stop were fruitless as she shuddered in Yang’s arms. She felt one rest against the back of her head and the other rubbing gentle circles into her back. 

 

“Hey Princess,” Weiss heard Yang’s voice, gentle and pleasant, “it’s gonna be alright. I promise.”

 

They remained like that for some time; Weiss wrapped up in Yang’s embrace, the larger girl enveloping her. Whispering and cooing to her, reassuring Weiss that everything was okay and that she was safe. She had to admit it had quite the effect.

 

The tears slowed and came to a stop, but she remained with her face buried into the crook of Yang’s neck. She didn’t want to move… she’d never felt quite so warm before. 

 

“You wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

 

A muffled “nuh uh” reached Yang’s ears. Weiss really tired herself and seemed barely awake against her. Part of Yang was ecstatic at seeing such a private side of the Schnee heiress. She’d never opened up to any of them like this - well, not that she was really opening up in that moment. It was a start… But she was more concerned about what was going on. 

 

Yang knew that it wasn’t something minor. Weiss would never get that upset over something that wasn’t important. Something bigger. 

 

“That’s not a very good lie, Weiss…”

 

“Lonely…”

 

Yang blinked in surprise. “Huh?”

 

“...” Weiss felt warm in her grasp, and Yang could only imagine the shade of pink Weiss was. It was so pretty, whenever she managed to get the heiress embarrassed enough for her cheeks to bloom. “I…” she nestled further against Yang. “I was lonely, okay?”

 

Yang nearly melted. 

 

“You were?”

 

“... yeah.”

 

She gave Weiss a good squeeze. Yang suddenly felt overprotective and enamored with this new side of Weiss. “I’m sorry about that, Weiss. I didn’t mean to leave you here by yourself for so long…”

 

“It’s okay…” She could tell Weiss was trying to go back into business mode. “I can’t realistically expect someone to be around me at any given moment. You’re not my babysitter-”

 

“No,” Yang agreed. “But you shouldn’t be alone either. Not when you’re like this. Why didn’t you call?”

 

Yang spotted Weiss’ scroll on the desk near the bed. 

 

“Weiss… have you not moved from this spot all day?”

 

“Would you be mad if I said no?”

 

Yang sighed.  _ So I was right.  _

 

“No, I won’t be mad. I’m not mad. But Weissy, you’ve gotta take care of yourself… If not, I’m gonna have to do it for you.”

 

“What on earth does that mean-” Yang felt the smaller girl try to pull away from her. Not on her watch. She squeezed Weiss against her, locking her in place. “What are you doing?”

 

“Well, if you felt so lonely, I figure I’ll keep you plenty of company.” Yang nuzzled the top of Weiss’ head, burying her nose in ivory strands of hair. Weiss’ hair felt like silk and smelled of lavender. “Besides, you feel really good.”

 

She heard Weiss’ breath hitch. If she hadn’t regained more control of herself, Yang imagined she would have let out a squeak of surprise. 

 

“I’m not gonna leave you alone, Princess. I promise…”

 

“... Okay…”

 

And the spent the rest of the evening like that, simply wrapped in each other’s embrace. Yang accompanied Weiss to class, to lunch, and to their room. She didn’t cling; she knew that would piss Weiss off more than anything. Yang gave her princess her breathing room, but stayed nearby at all times. 

 

“Yang.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You… don’t have to be with me all the time, you know?”

 

“Huh. Well sure,” Yang grinned, “but then you wouldn’t have someone huggable within reach at any given time.”

 

“Huh!?”

 

Yang offered a toothy smile as she took Weiss’ hand and escorted her back to their room. “Now I believe someone has homework to finish!”

 

“Yeah, you.”

 

“Yup! And you’re gonna help me.”

 

“Why should I?”

 

Yang rubbed little circles into the palm of Weiss’ hand, surprisingly more calloused than Yang expected. “Consider it my escort fee.”

 

“You’re incorrigible.”

 

“I prefer the term ‘incredibly attractive’ and ‘my knight in shining armor’ when being described by pretty ladies, but sure. We’ll go with that one.”

 

“Yang!”

 

Yang found herself not quite missing their other teammates as much as she thought she would… maybe it was a bad thing, but she had been finding Weiss’ company more than satiable and she could clearly tell it was having the same effect on Weiss. 

 

Perhaps there was more to that path than Yang had once thought… That there was something more for her with Weiss than she’d previously considered. 

 

They certainly hadn’t minded being alone together. 


End file.
